


Executive Retreat

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonfires, Drinking, Executives - Freeform, Feelings, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Hux and Ren are executives who are always at each other's throats.Snoke holds a retreat every year, with a bonfire to end out the weekend.After years, they finally snap.Day One of Huxloween!





	Executive Retreat

No one would say that Armitage Hux was a team player but everyone would agree he’d do what he had to do when it came to work. That was why he is forced himself to participate in these team building and team bonding exercises. That and because it was mandatory.

Snoke did this every fall. An executive retreat of sorts. All the executives from across the country gathered in this small town where they overtook the hotel and any activities in the area. The days were full of activities and games, the nights with dinner and a drinks. Every year a large bonfire on the hotel’s property capped off the weekend. It was cheesy and cliche but Hux did what he had to do.

Each year they would reminisce about the weekend, talk about what they had learned and how they could apply it to their corporate lives.

And every year, Kylo Ren from Communications stared at Hux from across the bonfire. Though they ran completely different departments, they always seemed to be at each other’s throats but not during the retreat. They played nice for the most part.

Every year, Ren would stare. After countless years of this foolishness, Hux had finally had enough. The free-flowing booze helped plus at this point in the night, many execs would care less about what the others were doing.

It had gotten late and only a few stragglers remained by the fire. Even with everyone leaving, saying their goodnights and some their goodbyes until the Holiday party, Ren’s gaze never faltered. This had been the worst year yet.

Hux, clearly too many whiskeys in, grabbed his glass and stumbled his way to Ren. Dark eyes followed and ask Hux approached, Ren rose to his feet.

“Armitage.”  
“Ren.”

They stood face to face, barely a breath apart.

“What is your problem this year? You’re even more ridiculous than usual.”

Ren didn’t flinch.

“You just love the sound of your own voice, don’t you, _Armitage_?”

Hux pushed him, well went to push him. He didn’t know what came over him but the years of dealing with this infuriating man just boiled to the surface. His hand didn’t connect with Ren’s chest though. Ren had caught his hand before he could connect. Ren held his hand and held Hux with his gaze.

“Let go of me, you brute.” Hux spat out.  
“No.”

Ren grabbed Hux’s wrist tighter and tugged him away from the fire and away from the few remaining colleagues. Hux struggled but Ren held him tight in his grasp.

They could still see the light of the fire but they retreated into the shadows. In one fluid motion, Ren let go of Hux’s hand, cupped his face with his large hands and kissed him.

That child, Kylo Ren, from Communications, planted a kiss on Armitage Hux from Development. It took a moment but Hux finally gathered his wits and pushed Ren back.

“What do you think you are doing?

Hux’s heart was hammering in his chest and he looked at Kylo Ren in the low light. _This_, this was why they were always at each other’s throats. The tension, the unsaid desire. It became clear to Hux then and then it was he who surged forward and kissed Ren.

Their lips moved against each other desperately. Years of want, of need, rushed over them like a wave, and now that it had, they couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop. They couldn’t let go.

“Snoke is not going to be happy with this development.” Hux panted when they finally pulled back to catch their breath.

“No, but perhaps he’ll never know.”

“Kylo, I’m sure others saw us. I am sure they will report to Snoke.”

“Let them. Let Snoke try against us. We are stronger than him.”

“Kylo, what are you saying?”

He didn’t say another word, just pulled Hux into another kiss. They would take Snoke down, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!
> 
> Please excuse my imperfect grammar, punctuation and usual tense drifts.


End file.
